Ma Naughty Boy
by FantasiaMoonlight
Summary: "Kaulah orang yang aku cari selama ini. Kau juga yang telah mengisi ruang kosong di hatiku, Ma naughty boy." -Taehyung. "Kau memang pengganggu hidupku, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu kau adalah namja gila yang mampu membuatku terpikat dengan pesonamu." -Jungkook. 'Saranghae ma naughty boy'-Taehyung&Jungkook. WARNING! THIS IS MPREG, YAOI. pair Vkook, Minyoon bts fanfiction
1. chapter 1

Mungkin inilah cara hidupku yang baru semenjak aku keluar dari neraka- ah maksudku rumahku- ah tidak-tidak rumah orang tuaku lebih tepatnya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemenku daripada di rumah itu. Kepalaku seraca ingin pecah jika mendengar appa dan eommaku beradu mulut atau bisa dibilang berkelahi, saling mencaci dan yeah bukannya aku ingin jadi anak yang durhaka tapi lebih baik mereka segera bercerai daripada mempermasalahkan hal yang sepele.

Pukul 03:00AM KST

Aku baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjaku mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, bartender. Itu hanyalah hobbyku aku hanya sekedar menyukai pekerjaan itu tak lebih. Malam yang melelahkan memang, jam 10 malam mulai bekerja pulang jam 3 dini hari.

Menjadi seorang bartender di club terkenal, kalian tahu Club the A di daerah Gangnam-gu ? Di situlah aku menghabiskan malam-malamku dengan menjadi bartender.Mungkin memang hanya sekedar hobbyku menjadi bartender di Club ini. Yeah hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangku yang membosankan. Kuliah di pagi hari sampai siang menjelang.

Dan terkadang berkumpul dengan teman-teman kampusku di sore hari. Menjelang malam menjadi bartenter di Club hingga pagi mulai menjelang. Membosankan bukan. Aku ingin sekali kembali ke rumah, tapi apa dayaku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi tinggal di rumah itu.

Kebanyakan orang biasa menyebut home sweet home ! but, not for me. Rumahku seperti neraka, keributan selalu menyambutku saat mataku terbuka di pagi hari dari tidur lelapku malam itu. Ah kalian benar aku sudah menceritakan ini di awal kan, tapi tidak apa akan kuberitahukan lagi.

Mereka sudah tidak perduli lagi padaku. Cih.. orang tua macam apa mereka itu. Apakah aku hanya boneka pajangan yang antik ? sampai-sampai tidak memperdulikanku. Hanya memberi uang berlimpah dan fasilitas mewah itu tidak berguna untukku. Aku hanya butuh kasih sayang mereka, apakah sulit hanya untuk meluangkan waktu untukku ?

Haaah~ memikirkannya membuatku pusing saja. Oh ya aku melupakan satu hal. Jika kalian ingin tahu diriku akan aku beritahukan sekarang juga.

Aku Kim Taehyung, umurku 21 tahun, kuliah jurusan seni di Inha University, Ketua Club Sport Cars, dan juga eehhmm... berandalan yang berotak pintar. Meski aku ini berandalan yang nakal tapi aku ini pintar, Ya itulah diriku.

kekasih ? Haha... aku tidak punya.. _ani_ belum, belum punya maksudku. Bukannya aku tidak laku, kalian pikir aku ini siapa eoh ? Aku ini berandalan tampan dan salah satu cool prince di kampusku. Banyak _yeoja_ dan _namja_ berstatus _uke_ mengejar-ngejarku. Berlomba-lomba hanya untuk menjadi kekasihku.

Tapi, yaeh hanya saja aku belum menemukan yang pas untuk berandalan seperti diriku ini. Apa peduliku ? Itu semua tidak penting. Aku sudah bosan 'bermain-main' dengan mereka, maksudku teman kencanku. Kkk... asal kalian tahu aku terkenal dengan julukan 'Playboy' di kampus.

Semua orang tahu itu. Aku beritahukan lagi pada kalian, apa peduliku dengan itu semua. Persetan dengan julukan 'Playboy' itu.

...

"Taehyung." Seseorang menepuk bahu Taehyung. Taehyung pun menoleh kebelakang untuk meliahat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh, kau Jim. Ada apa ?" Tanya Taehyung saat pemuda itu menolahkan kepalanya ke depan setelah melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Jimin, Park Jimin. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat Taehyung.

"Kau kemana saja beberapa hari ini eoh ? Di kampus tidak ada, di basecamp tidak ada, di Club juga tidak ada. Kemana kau pergi eoh ?" Tanya Jimin to the point.

"Bahkan aku sudah ke apartemenmu kau juga tidak ada di sana. Handphonemu juga tidak bisa di hubungi. Sebenarnya kau ke mana sih Tae ?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Aku kemana ?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri memastikan pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya atau tidak. Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Hanya pergi ke Geochang, bertemu dengan halmeoni dan harabeojiku. Wae ? Apa ada masalah selama aku pergi ?" Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Taehyung kembali melempar pertanyaan untuk Jimin.

"Mmm... sedikit sih. Anak Club sebelah menantang kita untuk balapan jam 11 malam ini. Bagaimana Tae ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Hmm... balapan ya ? bagaimana ya, jika aku ikut dan menang apa imbalan yang akan mereka berikan ?" Taehyung bertanya sambil berpipir apa kira-kira imbalan yang akan ia dapatkan jika dirinya menang.

"soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hadiahnya lumayan memuaskan Tae. Datang saja nanti malam di race arena tempat biasa. Aku duluan, bye." Setelah mengucapkan itu Jimin pun berlalu pergi.

"hmm... baiklah aku akan datang nanti malam. Mungkin bisa sedikit menghibur diriku." Monolog Taehyung. Ia pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jins yang di pakainya, kemudian berjalan kembali ke ruang kelas mata kuliahnya pagi ini.

...

-Basecamp G7-

"apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang hyung ? aku bosan menunggu." Keluh Bambam.

"apa yang kau tunggu eoh ?" sahut Youngjae yang baru saja datang dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk bersebelahan dengan bambam yang sedang berbaling tengkuran di sofa.

"Aku sedang menunggu Yugyeom dan teman polos cantiknya itu. Dia lama sekali sih, katanya mau ke Basecamp. Sudah setengah jam aku menunggunya di sini. Membosankan." Keluh Bambam lagi.

"eoh ? maksudmu Jungkook ? Kau pikir dia itu polos ? Apakah kau tidak pernah melihatnya mengamuk ? Ugh... sangat mengerikan." Tanya Youngjae memastikan. Yang di tanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Untuk pernyataan yang terakhir. Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Jawab Bambam acuh.

"Tapi, jika dipikir pikir dia itu bodoh sekali sih. Mau saja mengikuti kemauan Yugyeom." Pikir Bambam. Yang tertua mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak perduli.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Yugyeom dan Jungkook datang. "Annyeong! Apakah aku terlalu lama datangnya Bam ?" Yugyeom menyapa terlebih dahulu kemudian bertanya pada Bambam.

"Tsk... sudah hampir 45 menit aku menunggumu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya ?" Kesal Bambam.

"Aku menemaninya mengambil motor di bengkel setelah itu Saat perjalanan menuju Basecamp jalanan sangat macet. Mau tak mau harus menunggu kan. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi lagi." Jelas Yugyeom. Bambam hanya berdecak kesal.

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa aku dibawa kemari ? Apakah ada hal yang penting ? Jika tidak aku akan pulang." Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Jungkook. Mendapati tak ada respon Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya kemudian berbalik berjalan keluar Basecamp.

Bambam, Youngjae, Yugyeom dan Mark saling pandang satu sama lain, kemudian mengangguk. Youngjae dan Bambam mengejar Jungkook yang hampir merai knop pintu keluar Basecamp. Mereka berdua menarik kedua lengan Jungkook.

Jungkook sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja lengannya di tarik. "Apa-apaan ini!! Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan." Jungkook mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tangannya sudah siap untuk memutar berniat untuk membanting salah satunya. Tapi sayangnya seseorang sudah membekapnya dengan sapu tangan berwarna putih.

'Sial obat bius tingkat menengah.' Pikir Jungkook saat indera penciumannya mencium bau obat yang tak asing lagi di indera perasanya itu. Badannya yang mulanya meronta-ronta berangsur melemas, kemudian tubuh itu merosot terduduk dilantai yang dingin. Kedua lengannya masih di pegang oleh Bambam dan Youngjae sehingga tubuhnya tidak terbentur kuat menghantam lantai.

"Ok. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Satu jam lagi balapan akan segera di mulai, Sebaiknya kita langsung ke Race arena. Member yang lain juga sudah menunggu di sana." Mark pun menyuruh mereka membawa Jungkook ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan Basecamp mereka menuju arena balapan yang telah di janjikan.

...

Jam sepuluh lewat 15 menit. Taehyung baru saja keluar dari area apartemennya, ia berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Dering ponselnya yang sedari tadi tidak ia hiraukan terus berbunyi. Taehyung berdecak kesal saat dirinya mendudukkan tubuhnya di jok driver.

"Mengganggu saja tidak sabaran sekali sih." Taehyung pun menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya kemudian menempelkan benda persegi panjang nan canggih itu ke telinganya.

"Yak!!! Jangan menghubungiku terus Park, aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Bersabarlah." Kesal Taehyung.

"Heih kau ini. Cepatlah, kau harus sampai di sini dalam kurun waktu 15 menit. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Arasseo ?" Sahut Jimin dari seberang telepon.

"Ck... ne ne. Cerewet sekali kau."

"YAK!! Kim Tae-"

Taehyung langsung memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Jika ia terus berbicara dengan Jimin maka waktunya yang berharga itu akan terbuang sia-sia. Taehyung melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang kemudian ia kembali fokus pada jalan, ia menggas mobilnya dengan sedikit lebih kencang seperti membelah angin di jalan yang mulai lenggang itu.

...

-Race arena-

Mobil sport merah merk Ferrari 488 GTB itu memasuki arena balapan semua mata tertuju pada mobil itu. Tatapan mata mereka seakan memberi tatapan bertanya Siapa pemiliknya ? Siapa yang mengemudikannya ?.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung. Ia sengaja membawa mobil barunya itu. Sekalian mau mencoba seberapa kencang tarikan milik mobil barunya itu. Balap. Itu adalah hobbynya nomor dua. Mau bagaimanapun juga Taehyung sudah lama terjerat dengan kehidupan malam. Dia akan selalu mendapatkan hal semacam ini, yaitu balapan. Tapi tenang saja ia tidak pernah melakulan hal-hal yang menurutnya keluar dari batas kewajaran.

"Baiklah karena Taehyung sudah datang. Sekarang apa yang akan kalian berikan jika Taehyung yang menang ?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada datarnya.

"Mobilku yang berwarna biru itu salah satunya. Dan ada gift special di dalamnya. Aku tidal bisa bilang apa gift specialnya sekarang. Tapi itu adalah hadiah yang terbaik. Sangat sulit mendapatkannya, butuh sedikit perjuangan yang keras untuk mendapatkannya." Mark nenunjuk mobil merk bugatti chiron engine: quad turbo W16 di belakangnya, kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Dan jika aku yang menang. Aku ingin Kim Taehyung mengundurkan diri menjadi ketua club sport car's dan ia harus keluar dari Club sport car's resmi milik Choi mingjae. Dan tentu saja mobil merahmu itu akan jadi milikku. Deal ?" Mark kembali menyeringai. Taehyung hanya tertawa kemudian berseru menyetujui kesepakatan yang diberikan Mark.

Taehyung berjalan memasuki mobilnya kemudian menstart mobilnya. Mark pun melakukan hal yang sama. Yugyeom berjalan kearah mobil Mark menunduk sedikit mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan kaca mobil mark yang seperempat terbuka.

"Apa kau gila Mark hyung ? Kau menawarkan Jeon Jungkook padanya ? Anggota motor sport bisa mengamuk jika tahu ketua mereka menjadi bahan taruhan. Kita bisa di bantai dengan mereka Mark hyung." Yugyeom hanya ingin memastikan jika Mark hanya bercanda soal special gift itu.

"Aku tidak gila Yugyeom. Tenang saja aku sudah tahu resiko itu. Lagi pula mobilku ini mph speed nya sangat laju. Tidak mungkin aku bisa kalah darinya." Ujar Mark yakin.

"Yak!!! Mark-ssi bisakah kita mulai sekarang. Aku masih ada urusan lain yang harus di urus." Teriak Taehyung.

"Menyingkirlah Yugyeom. Aku akan memulai balapanku." Ucap Mark pada Yugyeom. Yugyeom segera menjauh dari pintu mobil Mark. Matanya menatap mobil Mark yang mulai melaju ke garis start arena balap.

"Aku tidak yakin hyung kau akan menang melawan Taehyung yang bahkan sangat mahir mengendalikan laju lambatnya mobil balap. Meskipun mobilmu secepat apapun kau tidak sebanding dengan Taehyung, Mark hyung. Skill balap milikmu masih di bawah skill milik Kim Taehyung." Gumam Yugyeom panjang lebar. Ia sedikit merasa cemas dengan nasib Club nya ini. Semua nasib clubnya berada di tangan Mark sekarang. Jika Mark kalah maka habis lah riwayat mereka dan club mereka.

...

Brum

Brum

Brum

Suara berisik mesin mobil itu menandakan bahwa balapan akan segera di mulai. Taehyung maupun Mark mulai memanaskan mesin mobil mereka.

Dalam hitungan mundur...

3

2

1

Go!

Mobil keduanya melesat laju berlomba-lomba mendapatkan posisi pertama. Taehyung sangat menyukai situasi yang menguntungkan ini. Situasi ini sangat pas dengan moodnya yang ingin balapan. Taehyung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai tetapi tetap melaju cepat dan fokus terhadap rute jalan tempat balapnya ini.

"Tsk... kau terlalu terobsesi untuk menang Mark-ssi. Persetan dengan kau yang lebih tua dariku. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menang dariku." Taehyung menyeringai. Kemudian menancap gasnya melaju membelah angin arena balapan itu. Ia mensejajarkan laju mobilnya dengan Mark. Mark sedikit kaget saat menoleh ke kanannya mendapati Taehyung berada di sebelahnya. Mark kembali menambah kecepatan mobilnya melaju mendahului Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tertawa di buatnya.

Garis Finish sudah di depan mata. Kali ini Taehyung mulai serius. Ia menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya, Mobil Taehyung mendahului mobil Mark dan See ? Who's the Winner hah ?.

Taehyung menyeringai sinis. Ia keluar dari mobilnya. Berjalan menuju tempat Mark. "Shit. Bagaimana bisa ? Padahal sedikit lagi. Sial sial sial." Umpat Mark sambil memukul stir mobil.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Taehyung mengetuk kaca pintu mobil mark. Mark dengan kesal menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Bagaimana ? Permainan yang menyenangkan bukan ?. Sekarang berikan kunci mobilmu dan tunjukan special gift apa yang kau maksud." Perintah Taehyung.

Mark berdecak kesal kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Taehyung. "Ikut aku." Ucap Mark dingin, ia masih sangat kesal rupanya.

Taehyung mengikuti langkah Mark menuju mobil milik Yugyeom. "Yugyeom buka bagian atas mobilnya sekarang." Perintah Mark. "N-ne hyung." Jawab Yugyeom. Yugyeom menekan tombol pembuka pada kuci mobilnya.

Seketika suasana menjadi riuh dari anggota club Taehyung saat pemandangan yanh di suguhkan oleh mereka.

"Omo, itu kan ketua club motor sport Bangtan." Seru Hoseok terkejut, Jimin pun sama terkejutnya.

"Gila, berani sekali mereka mempertaruhkan ketua club motor sport Bangtan. Habis lah mereka." Seru Jimin.

Mereka semua terkejut melihat siapa yang berada dalam mobil itu. Tak terkecuali Taehyung, ia malah mengerutkan keningnya. Mengamati lekat-lekat wajah manis dan cantik itu. Ia belum pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya. Taehyung berjalan mendekat. Menumpukan kedua tangannya di pintu mobil itu. Ia masih mengamati lekat-lekat pemuda itu. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah pemuda itu. Tangan Taehyung terulur untuk menyentuh permukaam pipi putih nan mulus milik pemuda itu.

Tinggal beberapa centi lagi jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit pemuda itu.

Grep!

Seketika tangannya Taehyung terhenti saat tangan pemuda itu mencengkram tangannya. Mata pemuda itu terbuka dengan sepersekian detik setelah tangannya mencengkram tangan Taehyung. Mata pemuda itu menatap tajam Taehyung.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Tanya pemuda itu dingin. Taehyung terpaku, ia hanya diam menatap mata bulat milik pemuda itu. Tak mendapat respon yang di inginkan pemuda itu bangkit berdiri pada jok kursi mobil dan memelintir tangan Taehyung ke belakang tubuh Taehyung.

"A-akh.." jerit Taehyung kesakitan.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan eoh ?" Tanya Jungkook lago dengan nada tegasnya.

"T-ti-tidak ad-...akkhh... yak!!! Lepaskan tanganku sakit tahu." Jerit Taehyung lagi. Jungkook. Pemuda itu adalah Jungkook, ia mendorong Taehyung melepas cengkraman dan pelintiran tangannya pada Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau menghantam aspal.

"Shit." Umpat Taehyung.

Jungkook melompat turun dari mobil kemudian berjalan mengitari Taehyung. Ia berdecak. Kemudian berjalan pergi. Melihat itu Taehyung segera berdiri dan mencekal tangan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Mau ke mana kau ? Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana sekarang." Ujar Taehyung. Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksudmu apa hah ? Memangnya kau siapa aku?" Tanya Jungkook sinis.

"Kau sudah menjadi milikku sekarang. Mark memberikanmu padaku sebagai imbalan karena aku memenangkan balapan." Jawab Taehyung santai.

"Mwo ? Mworago ?" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mark dan yang lainnya berdiri. Jungkook menatap tajam Mark.

"Mati kalian. Berani-beraninya memakaiku sebagai imbalan." Jungkook berucap tajam dan menusuk. Menajamkan tatapannya pada Mark. Yanh di tatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya menelan saliva dengan susah payah.

"Matilah kita." Gumam mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

maklum ya kalau berantakan soalnya re-post from wattpad akun @/nadya_kim52.

review juseyo


	2. chapter 2

Seharusnya aku tidak ikut Yugyeom kemarin. Sial anak itu ternyata menjadikanku barang taruhan. Memangnya aku ini apa ? Shit. Akan aku buat club mu bubar dan Mark sialan itu ugh... ingin ku remukkan tubuh rampingnya itu. Haishh jinjja membuatku pusing saja memikirkannya.

Sekarang aku harus lepas dari namja itu. Bagaimana caranya ? aigoo~ nan michil geotgata.

"hyung, aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang. Aku ingin membicarakan masalah semalam." Ucap Jungkook saat sambungan teleponnya telah tersambung dengan seseorang.

"ok, tapi tentang apa Kook ?" jawab orang itu dari seberang telepon.

"aku berencana untuk membubarkan Club sport car's G7, bila perlu habisi mereka tapi jangan sampai mati, aku tidak mau kita masuk penjara." Serunya berapi-api.

"Yak!!! Apa kau bercanda ? yang benar saja. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam ?" tanya orang itu.

"jangnan aniya!! Yoongi hyung. Holly shit. Mereka menggunakanku sebagai imbalan taruhan balapan mereka semalam dengan Club sport car's Bangtan. Mereka pikir aku ini barang apa ? hell no!!" kesal Jungkook.

"omo jinjjaya ? baiklah kalau itu alasanmu. Aku bisa mengurusnya dengan anak anggota lain. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Siang ini tidak usah bertemu. Datang saja ke basecamp setelah pulang kuliah siang ini." Yoongi kemudian memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

"yak!! Haishh...dasar. Yoongi hyung kau membuat mood-ku semakin buruk sekarang." kesal Jungkook saat sambungan teleponnya diputus oleh Yoongi begitu saja.

"kalau begini aku menyesal hari ini datang ke kam-

"hei."

Seseorang memanggil namanya membuat kaliamat yang keluar dari bibirnya terhenti. Jungkook berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. 'shit' umpat Jungkook dalam hati.

"apa." Jawab Jungkook ketus.

"ya, sopanlah sedikit aku ini sunbae-mu." Tegur orang itu.

"persetan dengan kau adalah sunbae-ku. Apa perduliku ? memangnya kau siapaku ? hyung bukan, teman juga bukan, apalagi keluarga" Sungut Jungkook.

Tatapan Taehyung mengeras, mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari namja manis didepannya itu membuat hatinya panas. 'ada apa denganmu Kim Taehyung, kenapa kau marah mendengar kalimat itu ? bukankah kau sudah biasa mendengarnya dari orang lain ?' pikir Taehyung.

"lagi pula kalimat 'kau sudah menjadi milikku sekarang.' Semalam tidak berlaku, karena Mark memakai cara licik untuk mendapatkanku sebagai imbalan untukmu, bahkan tanpa

persetujuanku dia memberikanku padamu begitu saja. Tsk... memangnya aku barang apa ?" sambung Jungkook, matanya memancarkan kekesalan yang amat sangat.

Wajah Taehyung semakin mengeras. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menangkap kedua bahu Jungkook kemudian mendorongnya kuat membuat punggung Jungkook membentur kuat tembok di belakangnya. Jungkook meringis merasakan nyeri di punggungnya.

Kedua telapak tangan Taehyung menepuk keras dinding di samping telinga Jungkook sebagai tumpuannya. Jungkook berjengit kaget. 'ugh... jantungku serasa ingin copot, sialan.' Ujar Jungkook dalam Hati.

"kau pikir aku peduli dengan Mark yang memakai cara licik dan persetujuanmu sebagai imbalan balapan semalam hah ? kalau aku sudah bilang MILIKKU maka tidak ada satupun yang bisa membantahnya termasuk dirimu." Taehyung menekankan kata 'milikku' dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah menahan amarahnya. Mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang yang melihat perdebatan itu hanya bergidik ngeri. Baru kali ini mereka melihat seorang Kim Taehyung marah.

Jungkook terdiam menatap Taehyung. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "menyingkirlah dari hadapanku sekarang. Aku sedang malas berdebat dengan orang lain." Jungkook menepis kuat kedua tangan Taehyung yang menghalangi jalannya bermaksud untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Sayangnya Jungkook harus merasakan punggungnya kembali terbentur ke dinding.

Taehyung mencengkram kuat dagu Jungkook dengan kuncian dari jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "dengar ini baik-baik. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang memang milikku. Salahkan dirimu sendiri mengapa kau bisa termakan rayuan mereka hah ?" Taehyung sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya kali ini.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung datar. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung. "kau pikir aku takut dengan gertakanmu ? tidak!! Aku tidak takut sama sekali. Aku tidak ada kaitannya dengan imbalan balapanmu dengan Mark. Kau sudah mendapatkan mobil Mark, kenapa memaksaku untuk menjadi milikmu eo ? memangnya aku barang yang bisa di perjual belikan? Memangnya aku barang yang bisa di mainkan kesana dan kesini. Hell no!"

"aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun itu dari mulutmu. Aku sudah bilang padamu jika aku sudah berkata ya tetap ya, tidak tetap tidak dan milikku tetap akan menjadi milikku."

"terserah apa katamu aku tidak perduli." Setelah mengatakan itu Jungkook mendorong kuat tubuh Taehyung agar menjauh darinya, kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari tepat itu. Ia menggeram kesal. "ugh... se-enaknya saja memperlakukanku seperti itu, bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali." Gerutu Jungkook.

"hei kalian kemarilah, aku ada tugas untuk kalian dari ketua Jeon." Yoongi yang baru saja memasuki ruang kumpul di basecamp langsung berjalan ke arah sofa merah panjang milik Jungkook dan duduk di sana.

"tugas apa hyung ?" itu suara Woozi yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi.

"iya hyung tugas apa ?" sahut Jeonghan.

Tak

"aww... yak!!! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan, mengapa kau memukul kepalaku... aisshh." Woozi mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Yoongi.

"heh bocah, aku mencarimu di rumah, pergi ke sini tidak bilang-bilang. Aku bisa di panggang hidup-hidup dengan eomma dan appa jika kau sampai pergi ke tempat itu lagi. Tamat riwayatmu.

!! Sudah tahu masih sakit, masih saja keluyuran kemana-mana." Sungut Yoongi sambil menatap deongsaeng-nya itu. Woozi yang mendapatkan amukan dari Yoongi hanya merengut sebal pada hyung-nya itu.

"aku lupa menghubungimu hyung. Aku janji tidak akan ke tempat itu lagi, lagi pula aku masih sayang nyawaku." Woozi sedikit menekukkan wajahnya karena kesal dengan hyung-nya.

"Sudah lupakan, sekarang- YAK!!! Kalian yang di sana kemari. Atau ku penggal kepala kalian satu per satu." Mereka yang mendengar ancaman Yoongi segera beranjak dari tempat mereka menuju Yoongi, Woozi dan Jeonghan berada.

"Hyung, kau galak sekali sih. Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau berpacaran denganmu, bahkan Jonghyun pun memutuskanmu." Ejek Wonwoo.

"I jasik!!" Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya bermaksud untuk memukul Wonwoo tetapi dengan cepat di tahan oleh Woozi dan Jeonghan.

"Ya kemari kau dasar bocah sialan." Maki Yoongi.

"Hyung tenanglah, jangan terpancing dengan ucapannya. Kau ini seperti tidak tahu Wonwoo saja hyung." Ujar Woozi.

"Huufftt... tenang Min Yoongi, tenang." Yoongi berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah tenang ia mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Ok, begini. Kalian ingat club G7 kan ? Club mobil sport milik Mark Tuan itu ?" Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Dan kalian ingat kemarin siang Jungkook menghilang, dan malamnya sekitar pukul 12 malam ia menelponku, tapi aku tidak terlalu jelas mendengar apa yang ia katakan jadi aku jawab seadanya saja. Dan pagi tadi juga Jungkook menelpon lagi. Jungkook bilang semalam itu dia di bawa oleh Mark dan anggota club nya yang lain dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ?" Semua serempak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka menjadikan Ketua kita sebagai special gift di balapan mereka. Dan lebih parahnya lagi Mark kalah dalam balapan melawan Kim Taehyung dari club mobil sport Bangtan."

"Mwo ?" Mereka semua memekik serempak karena kaget mendengar nama 'Kim Taehyung' dan 'club mobil sport Bangtan'.

"Waahh... jinjjaya ? Ini tidak bisa di biarkan." Sahut Wonwoo.

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana dengan Ketua ? Aku yakin ia tidak bisa lepas dari Kim Taehyung hyung. Bagaimana pun juga itu sangat sulit di lakukan." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana cara membantunya lepas dari Taehyung itu. Kita hanya bisa menjalankan 1 tugas saat ini. Pulang nanti ikut aku ke daerah sekitar club G7 kita akan menghadang mereka di sana." Jawab Yoongi.

"Ok!" Semua serempak berteriak menyetujui ucapan Yoongi.

"Sudah selesai berdiskusinya ? Kenapa tidak pergi sekarang saja ?" Entah datang sejak kapan, Jungkook yang menyenderkan punggungnya di balik pintu masuk basecamp dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada berucap demikian.

"Omo, sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ Jeon ?" Kaget Yoongi.

"Sejak tadi, come on! Berdiri dari sofa itu, kita berangkat sekarang." Semua anggota langsung beranjak dari sofa mendengar sang ketua memberi perintah.

"Aku tidak ikut kalian sekarang, aku ada urusan sebentar nanti aku menyusul." Ujar Yoongi.

"Ne hyung!!" Jawab Jungkook.

-Distrik Songpa-gu-

Motor merah milik Yoongi melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota songpa-gu. Ia mempunyai janji dengan seseorang. Yoongi berhenti di dekat jalan dengan mobil orange merk ferrari terparkir di sana.

Yoongi turun dari motornya kemudian menghampiri mobil itu. "Keluarlah, dan jelaskan padaku sekarang juga." Ujar Yoongi. Sang pengemudi keliar dari mobilnya menampakkan wajah tegas milik Jonghyun. Ya, Yoongi menemui Jonghyun sang mantan kekasih yang memutuskannya tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Jonghyun menghampiri Yoongi yang menyender di bagian depan mobil miliknya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu babe."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi." Sambar Yoongi cepat.

"Hei hei hei, Yoongi sayang kau ini seharusnya peka dengan keadaan sekitatmu. Aku memutuskanmu ada sebabnya sayang." Tangan kiri Jonghyun menjalar ke tengkuk Yoongi membuat Yoongi merinding seketika. Yoongi diam di tempatnya, entah kenapa badannya jadi susah di gerakkan setelah sesuatu yang tajam menusuk lehernya.

"Apa yang ka-kau lakukan Jonghyun ? Badanku tidak bisa bergerak." Ucap Yoongi. Jonghyun memperlihatkan senyum miringnya. Jantung Yoongi berdetak kencang ia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau ingat saat di pub daerah gangnam kau menolakku un-

"STOP!! Aku tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Jonghyun, aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau me- ARGHH... Yak!! Apa yang kau ingin lakukan!! Berhenti Jonghyun, BERHENTI!!" Teriak Yoongi setelah tubuhnya terhempas ke kap mobil karena dorongan Jonghyun. 'Sial aku benar-benar tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku.' Pikir Yoongi kesal.

Jonghyun tidak mengindahkan kalimat Yoongi yang menyuruhnya berhenti, ia terus mengecupi dan menggigit leher jenjang nan putih milik Yoongi. Yoongi pasrah, kalau sudah begini ia tidak bisa melawan bahkan untuk bergerak pun ia tidak bisa. 'Seseorang tolong aku!' Batin Yoongi berteriak.

Srak!!

Bugh!!

Seseorang menarik Jonghyun dari atas tubuh Yoongi dan setelahnya terdengar suara orang yang memukul.

"Apa kau tidak dengar yang di katakan Yoongi hah ? Dasar brengsek!!" Maki orang itu.

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara namja yang sepertinya tak asing di telinganya. "Seperti suara...omo, Park Jimin!!" Mata Yoongi membulat setelah mengingat suara siapa yang telah menolongnya itu.

Setelah puas memukul Jonghyun, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang masih terbaring kaku di tempatnya. "Yoongi hyung, kau tidak apa kan ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak Jimin, dia menyuntikkan sesuatu pada tubuhku." Jawab Yoongi.

Jimin segera mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya. "Terima kasih Jimin, kau sudah menolongku." Ujar Yoongi sembari tersenyum kecil.

"No problem hyung." Jimin ikut terseyum.

"Ah ya, mungkin sekitar 1 sampai 2 menit lagi kau sudah bisa bergerak hyung." Sambung Jimin. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Apakah pernyataanmu minggu lalu masih bisa aku jawab sekarang Jim ? Maksudku jawabanku yang sebenarnya." Tanya Yoongi. Seketika Jimin membeku, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"N-ne hyung." Jawab Jimin gugup.

Yoongi tersenyum, badanya sudah terasa kembali seperti semula, tangannya terulur menarik Jimin mendekat. Jantung keduanya seperti irama musik yang mengiringi mereka. Yoongi menghapus jarak di antara mereka "ini adalah Jawabanku." Ujar Yoongi kemudian semakin mendekat pada Jimin Hingga bibir keduanya bersentuhan, hanya bersentuhan tanpa menggerakkannya. Yoongi berniat melepaskan tautannya tetapi Jimin menahan tengkuknya agar memperdalam ciumannya.

Jimin menggerakkan lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir Yoongi meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulut Yoongi. Dengan senang hati Yoongi membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, setelah merasa oksigen mulai menipis Yoongi memutuskan ciuman lembut nan panasnya bersama Jimin. Pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Bibirmu manis hyung, seperti permen kapas yang lembut." Ujar Jimin gemas.

"Jangan menggombal Jim." Yoongi memukul pelan lengan Jimin.

T.B.C

maaf sebelumnya ini masih belum di refisi ulang ya karen ini re-post dari wattpad. di wattpad tulisannya rapih kok nggak berantakkan kayak ini, karena biasa kalau copy paste pasti jelek di pengaturan percakapan dan bait ceritanya, diusahakan akan di perbaiki jika saya ada waktu banyak, sekali lagi maaf ya


	3. chapter 3

"Hyung, kemana saja kau ? Dan kenapa kau membawa Jimin ke sini ?" Sungut Jungkook saat dirinya melihat kedatangan Yoongi serta Jimin di belakangnya.

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti saja aku ceritanya. Sekarang bagaimana ? Apa sudah selesai ?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tsk... bagaimana mau selesai, mulai saja belum. Lihat saja sendiri si pengganggu itu selalu saja ada di sekitarku." Kesal Jungkook. Yoongi menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Jungkook, dan ia bisa melihat Kim Taehyung di sana berdiri di depan kap mobil miliknya.

"Lalu dimana Woozi dengan yang lainnya ?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Anggota lain sudah aku suruh pulang, Woozi dan Wonwoo ada di basecamp." Jawab Jungkook.

"Yaakk, kenapa kau biarkan Woozi dengan Wonwoo sialan itu ?"

"Tenang hyung, ada Jeonghan juga di sana."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya pulang saja ? Haishh anak itu membuatku pusing saja." Yoongi mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal.

"Yoongi hyung, aku ke tempat..." Jimin menunjuk tempat Taehyung berada. Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Jimin pun berjalan menghampiri Taehyung setelah menerima jawaban dari Yoongi.

"Hyung aku ingin pulang, mood-ku jadi memburuk melihat wajahnya. Besok saja kita teruskan." Jungkook kemudian berbalik badan dan menghampiri motornya.

"Ingin pulang ke rumah Atau ke basecamp ?" Tanya Yoongi, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jungkook, menaiki motornya kemudiam memasang helm pengaman miliknya.

"Aku tidak pulang kerumah ataupun ke basecamp. Aku hanya ingin ke night club di daerah gangnam-gu. Mau ikut hyung ?" Jungkook menoleh kearah Yoongi yang juga sedang menatapnya. 'Tadi katanya mau pulang, sekarang ke night club, anak ini memang membingungkan' pikir Yoongi.

"Kau ingin minum alkohol Kook ?" Tanya Yoongi heran.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan pernah meminum minuman seperti itu."

"Lalu ?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah kenal denganku saja hyung. Tentu saja menemui noona-ku." Jawab Jungkook, ia kemudian menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Baiklah aku ikut." Yoongi akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Jungkook. Setelah mendapat jawaban Jungkook segera melajukan motornya dengan kencang karena sedang kesal dengan Taehyung, ia juga sempat melirik tajam Taehyung yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Yakk...haish anak itu mau cari mati apa." Yoongi geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang sedikit gila itu. Yoongi melajukan motornya menghampiri Jimin.

"Jim, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan ke night club tempat biasa kita bertemu, mau ikut ? Aku menemani anak itu menemui noona-nya di sana." Jimin melirik Taehyung sesaat kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku akan menyusulmu nanti pergilah duluan, hati-hati di jalan hyung." Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan ia melajukan laju motornya menyusul Jungkook yang sudah tidak terlihat di pandangan matanya.

"Taehyung, apa kau sudah gila eo ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, mengapa kau bisa tahu kalau Jungkook dan clubnya akan melakukan sesuatu dengan club G7 itu ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini, dari kejauhan aku melihat dirnya menuju kearah basecamp G7 dan yeah, aku sampai duluan di basecamp G7." Jawab Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya ia selipkan di saku celana denim hitam miliknya. Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini sudah mulai menjelang malam, kau tak mau ikut ke club juga Tae ? Sambil menunggu jam kerjamu ?" Tanya Jimin kembali.

"Mmm... boleh Juga, tapi aku sudah tidak ingin bekerja di sana lagi. Aku mulai bosan di sana. Lebih baik menjadi pengunjung daripada bartender di sana, mungkin Daehyun hyung akan marah padaku kalau dia tahu aku tidak lagi menjadi bartender di club-nya. Ayo pergi." Jawab Taehyung kemudian ia beranjak dari kap mobil menuju bangku pengemudi, Jimin pun melangkah menuju mobil miliknya kemudian pergi mengikuti mobil merah Taehyung di depannya.

Sesampainya Jungkook di night club ia langsung memarkirkan motornya di area parkir yang telah di sediakan di susul oleh Yoongi yang juga memarkirkan motornya di sebelah motor Jungkook.

Tak lama setelah mereka berdua memarkirkan motornya, dua mobil berbeda merk itu muncul dan salah satunya sangat di kenal oleh Jungkook. Ia mendelik melihat pemilik mobil itu keluar.

"Hyung, kau masih berhutang cerita padaku." Setelah mengatakan itu Jungkook pun segera berjalan cepat memasuki night club.

Yoongi hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudia beralih mmenunggu Jimin menghampirinya. "Dia kenapa hyung ?" Tanya Jimin saat sampai di hadapan Yoongi.

"Sepertinya ia tidak senang melihat temanmu itu." Jawab Yoongi.

"Maksudmu Taehyung ?" Tanya Jimin lagi. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo masuk hyung, sepertinya Taehyung juga tidak dalam mood yang bagus saat ini." Jimin merangkul bahu Yoongi kemudian berjalan mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang.

"Tumben kemari ada apa babe Kookie ?" Tanya Jeon Sunhye, kakak Jungkook.

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu padaku noona, aku bukan adik kecil yang seperti dulu lagi. Haishh... kau membuatku semakin kesal saja." Jungkook mengacak-acak rambutknya karena kesal.

"Kkk...baiklah, ada apa ? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu hingga datang kemari emm ?" Tanya Sunhye sambil duduk bersebelahan dengan Jungkook.

"Kau tahu noona, anak presdir Kim Taejung itu sunggu membuatku gila. Setelah malam kemarin menjadi barang taruhan, hari ini aku gagal membuat club mobil sport milik Mark sialan itu bubar karena dirinya." Jungkook merebahkan kepalanya ke paha sang kakak dengan kaki yang ia selonjorkan agar tubuhnya nyaman berbaring di sofa itu. Sunhye hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa noona punya saran agar aku bisa lepas dari mahkluk gila itu ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mendongakkan kepalanya bermaksud menatap kakak cantiknya itu.

"Jalani saja dulu, lagipula dia juga Tampan, dia juga bartender di sini tapi sudah berhenti beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan juga kau bilang ingin mencari pasangan dia 'seme' yang cocok untukmu." Sunhye tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Yakk noona, aku ini 'seme' enak saja." Protes Jungkook tak terima . Secara langsung kakanya mengatainya sebagai 'uke' dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu dan Jungkook tidak terima hal itu.

"Bagaimana mau menjadi seme, kelakuanmu itu lebih seperti uke tulen. Na-ah, kau tidak bisa protes lagi babe, kau sudah terlahir sebagai uke. Kau itu cantik bukan tampan. Ok bye, sudah waktunya noona untuk menjadi DJ." Sunhye beranjak dari duduknya setelah membaringkan kepala Jungkook di sofa. Jungkook menatapnya kesal.

"Yakk noona kau menyebalkan." Teriak Jungkook kesal, Sunhye hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Hoi, ada apa ? Noona-mu berulah lagi eo ?" Yoongi menepuk pundak Jungkook yang membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"Haish, hyung... kau mengagetkanku saja. Ne dia berulah lagi... menyebalkan sekali." Jungkook bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. "Duduklah." Jungkook menepuk sofa kosong di sebelahnya. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Jungkook melihat kanan kirinya kemudian menatap Yoongi, "kemana perginya mereka berdua ?" Tanya Jungkook pada Yoongi.

"Mereka bilang ada urusan sebentar nanti akan menyusul ke sini." Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"A..hyung aku baru ingat kau masih punya hutang cerita padaku." Jungkook menatap lekat mata Yoongi membuat Yoongi risih di tatapi seperti itu.

"Aishh...ne ne ne... akan kuceritakan tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu aku risih." Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya lebih memilih melihat sang DJ (noona Jungkook) daripada Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mulai menyimak perkataan yang Yoongi ceritakan.

"...dan... aku tidak mungkin menceritakan yang selanjunya kan ? Itu akan sangat memalukan, kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi." Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya dari Jungkook saat melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang ehmm menggodanya.

"Aigoo~ aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian...haish jinjja otakku yang malang jangan memikirkan hal-hal menggelikan itu ok ?" Jungkook bermonolog sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

'Anak ini, sialan dia pikir aku melakukan apa ?' Degus Yoongi dalam hati.

Grep

"Babe, kenapa wajahmu kesal seperti itu ?" Jimin datang dari arah belakang mereka, kemudian memeluk leher Yoongi.

"Tidak, hanya ingin memukul anak kelinci nakal satu ini." Degus Yoongi sambil menatap tajam Jungkook yang sedang tertawa.

"Hei hyung tenanglah sedikit, tidak ingin minum emm ?" Jimin mengangkat gelas kecil di tangannya.

"Kau gila, aku tidak akan meminum itu di sini bisa-bisa aku lepas kendali lagi. Eisshh!" Kesal Yoongi.

"Oh..aku baru ingat itu, ahahah aku jadi ingin melihatmu seperti itu lagi hyung.

Takk

"Aww..Yakk!! Hyung sakit, kenapa malah memukulku sih, haishh.." Jimin melepas pelukannya dari leher Yoongi lalu mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan 'sayang' dari hyung manisnya itu.

"Berbicara lagi seperti itu ku patahkan lehermu itu." Ketus Yoongi.

"Aigoo~ kau galak sekali sih hyung, aku kan hanya bercanda." Jimin pun beralih duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung." Panggil Jimin, Yoongi pun menoleh kearah Jimin dan...

Chu~

Jimin mengecup kilat bibir Yoongi, yoongi hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa detik kemudian tersadar langsung mencubit perut Jimin.

"Yakk!! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!! Di sini ada Jungkook." Pekik Yoongi pelan sambil menatap Jimin tajam dengan pipu yang memerah.

"Aww...shh..biarkan saja, aku tidak perduli itu..aww hyung berhenti atau aku akan memaksamu meminum minuman itu." Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi yang sedari tadi mencubitnya dan menatap Yoongi tajam.

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas, 'alasan klasik' pikirnya. Jungkook yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pasangan baru itu hanya menatap keduanya datar.

"Sepertinya aku jadi anti nyamuk di sini." Tegur Jungkook, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil melihat keduanya kesal.

Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama menoleh kearah Jungkook, "tsk...menoleh saja kompak sekali." Ucap Jungkook dengan decakannya sembari menoleh kearah Kirinya. Ia terkesiap dalam duduknya setelah matanya melihat Taehyung yang berjalan angkuh ke arah mereka bertiga sekarang, Jungkook mendengus sebal kemudian beranjak dari duduknya menuju panggung DJ tempat kakaknya berada.

'Menyebalkan sekali, aku ingin tenang tanpa melihat dirinya, dia malah muncul di hadapanku, sialan.' Umpat Jungkook dalam hatinya sambil terus berjalan menuju panggung DJ tempat kakaknya berada dan menghiraukan tatapan pengunjung night club yang seakan-akan ingin 'menerkamnya' saat ini juga.

Jimin dan Yoongi masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti tadi dengan Jimin yang masih memegang tangan Yoongi, mata keduanya menatap Jungkook yang beranjak dari duduknya setelah melihat Taehyung.

Jimin mengedikkan bahunya acuh kemudian beralih menatap Yoongi yang masih setia menatap kepergian Jungkook, senyum miringnya terukir saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. 'Aku baru sadar ia memakai baju seperti itu, err... otakku mulai memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Park Jimin berhenti berpikiran kotor...err..ok..cukup aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.' Kemudian tangan kiri Jimin menarik tengkuk Yoongi mendekat kemudian menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit kecil leher putih bersih milik Yoongi. Yoongi yang terkejut atas perlakuan Jimin, tidak sempat untuk menghindar lagi, ia refleks melenguh saat merasakan gigitan kecil pada lehernya.

"Engghh... Ji..Jimin..s..stop, apa yang kau..lakukan." kedua tangan Yoongi menekan dada bidang Jimin agar tidak terlalu menempel pada tubuhnya.

Jimin tidak mengindahkan perkataan Yoongi yang menyuruhnya berhenti, ia sudah panas hanya dengan melihat Yoongi yang memakai baju V neck tanpa lengan berwana hitam dan di balut jaket dengan warna senada.

Jimin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi membuat kedua tangan Yoongi yang menahan dadanya tak bisa bergerak. Entah sadar atau tidak Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya kesamping sisi kirinya, melenguh tertahan karena ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aigoo~ get a room please!" Taehyung yang sedari tadi duduk di hadapan Jimin dan Yoongi akhirnya berseru setelah melihat adegan panas di depan matanya.

Lagi-lagi Jimin tak mengindahkan ucapan orang di sekitarnya, ucapan Yoongi saja tak diindahkannya apalagi ucapan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mendengus sebal, kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat bartender yang biasa ia tempati. Menyapa sebentar temannya yang sempat menjadi partner crime-nya saat menjadi bartender.

"Tak minum Tae ?" Tanyanya pada Taehyung.

"Tidak Seokjin hyung." Jawab Taehyung.

"cocktail ?" Tawarnya.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa, kadar alkohol sedang saja, aku tidak mau sampai hilang kendali jika kadar alkoholnya tinggi." Seokjin hanya tertawa kecil mendapat respon itu dari Taehyung.

"Baiklah, 1 cocktail dengan kadar alkohol sedang segera datang." Ucap Seokjin kemudian ia beralih meracik minuman yang di pesan oleh Taehyung yang sebenarnya adalah tawaran dari dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai meracik minuman tersebut Seokjin menyodorkannya kehadapan Taehyung. Tanpa basa-basi Taehyung langsung meminum cocktail itu hingga tandas, kemudian meletakkan kembali gelas tersebut. Saat Taehyung ingin menarik dompetnya Seokjin berseru menahan Taehyung untuk tidak mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Tidak perlu Tae, aku yang traktir." Taehyung menatap Seokjin sekilas lalu bergumam terima kasih padanya. Mata tajam Taehyung melirik sisi kanannya dengan ekor matanya saat merasa seseorang lewat di belakangnya, ia tersenyum miring saat tahu siapa yang baru saja lewat di belakangnya.

"Aku duluan ya hyung, ada urusan sebentar. Bye!" Taehyung pun beranjak dari kursinya mengikuti seseorang itu keluar dari night club.

"Sepertinya menuju parkiran." Gumam Taehyung. Tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti berjalan, tangan kirinya terulur memegang kepalanya.

"Ughh...sepertinya aku salah memilih, seharusnya aku tahu kalau kadar alkohol sedang bisa membuatku seperti ini." Taehyung bergumam pelan. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, berjalan cepat menghampiri sosok tadi yang sempat ia ikuti.

Menutup mata sosok itu dengan telapak tangannya kemudian menyeretnya ke parkiran mobilnya berada, Taehyung menghiraukan teriakan dari sosok itu yang memintanya melepaskan tangannya dari menutupi pandangan mata sosok itu.

Setelah samapai di parkiran mobil merahnya, taehyung menghempaskan punggung sosok itu dengan keras hingga terdengar bunyi 'dugh' membuat sosok itu meringis sambil memejamkan matanya.

'Ssshh...aigoo~ sudah kesekian kalinya punggungku terasa nyeri untuk hari ini.' Ucap sosok itu dalam hati. Belum sempat membuka matanya, mata dengan onyx hitam itu kembali di tutup dengan satu tangan Taehyung, membuatnya memberontak. Karena tak tahan Taehyung pun menangkap kedua tangan sosok itu menariknya keatas sisi kepala sosok itu.

Taehyung memandang sesaat pemandangan di hadapannya, 'sangat sexy.' Pikir Taehyung.

"Yak!! Siapa pun itu apa yang-

Taehyung segera membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya, melumat dan menghisapnya, membuat sosok itu bergerak gelisah di dalam kukungannya. Taehyung menggigit bibi bawah milik sosok itu membuat sang empunya memekik tertahan, tak membuang kesempatan Taehyung segera meloloskan lidahnya masuk ke dalam goa hangat itu mencari lidah lain untuk berperang.

Taehyung merapatkan tubuhnya, ia menghimpitnya sampai tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Sosok itu melenguh dalam ciuman Taehyung yang semakin panas.

"Heol!! Siapa orang ini berani-beraninya ia menciumku seperti ini. Shit!!" Umpat sosok itu dalam hati.

Merasa kedua tangan yang di cengkramannya melemas Taehyung pun melepaskan ciuman panasnya itu. Kemudian menatap sosok itu yang sedang terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya dengan sisa saliva mereka beruda yang mengalir melewati dagu sosok itu menuju leher putihnya.

Taehyung mendaratkan kecupannya di leher putih itu, sambil menurunkan tangannya yang menutup mata sosok itu. "Holy shit Kim Taehyung?! Great, Jeon Jungkook!! Harga dirimu jatuh di hadapan namja brengsek ini ?!" Sosok itu Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati seletah matanya terbebas dari tangan Taehyung.

Saat Taehyung menggigit kecil leher putih itu, Jungkook mendesah tertahan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Keluarkan saja Jeon Jungkook." Suara rendah Taehyung terdengar di telinga Jungkook membuatnya merinding. Sesaat ia mengendus mencium aroma alkohol dari namja di hadapannya ini.

'Gawat, dia mabuk ? Holy shit bagaimana meloloskan diri darinya.' Pikir Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali mengecup kulit leher putih milik Jungkook hingga turun ke bahunya, Jungkook masih bertahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Badanya benar-benar sudah lemas, ia tak mampu menahan berat badannya lagi, ia pasrah pada Taehyung yang masih gencar memberi tanda di lehernya.

Satu hal yang Jungkook paling benci, ia tidak tahan saat seseorang menyentuhnya seperti Taehyung saat ini, ia benci karena ia tidak bisa melawan.

T.B.C

maaf sebelumnya ini masih belum di refisi ulang ya karen ini re-post dari wattpad. di wattpad tulisannya rapih kok nggak berantakkan kayak ini, karena biasa kalau copy paste pasti jelek di pengaturan percakapan dan bait ceritanya, diusahakan akan di perbaiki jika saya ada waktu banyak, sekali lagi maaf ya


	4. chapter 4

Warning; [M]

A/N: suwerr deh chapter ini bukan nadya yg bikin/? Tapi thia... makasih ya thia udh mau bantu bikinin chapter ini. Yah meskipun nadya itu payah banget buat bikin adengan enceh/? Setidaknya book thia jadi referensi lah buat nadya belajar bikin... *ehh* *kodekeras* -_-"

Bagaimana dia bisa terjerat dalam situasi ini?

Tikungan tajam membuat tubuh terlempar ke kanan dan ke kiri jika sabuk pengamannya tidak terpasang, tangan berpegangan kuat pada gagang pintu seolah nyawanya bergantungan pada itu.

Seumur hidupnya, Jungkook lebih memilih motor yang beroda dua dibandingkan kendaraan monster ini. Meskipun ia juga mempunyai kendaraan roda empat yang satu ini dirumahnya. Adrenalin terpacu ketika Taehyung menancapkan gas lebih dalam, kedua netra terpejam dengan gugup.

Tentu dia akan khawatir, bodoh sekali membiarkan orang yang sedang mabuk untuk mengendarai mobil membawanya entah kemana, tetapi tidak menemukan kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengelak semua gerakan Taehyung, dari cara ia menyentuhnya sampai cara ia mengemudi.

Tolong jangan membuatku mati muda tuhan,

Dengan tenaga kuat, Taehyung menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba, memberhentikan mobil sebelum terkena kendaraan yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Yah! Ini dimana?" Yang lebih tua beranjak keluar dari ferrari merahnya sebelum membukakan pintu untuk pemuda raven yang meronta dalam genggamannya

"Apartemenku."

Dia berulang kali menyodorkan kunci dengan tangan gemetar, efek kadar alkohol masih terasa saat ia tidak bisa menemukan lubang kunci. Melihatnya, Jungkook berubah kesal, merampas kuncinya dari tangan Taehyung dan membuka pintu.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kesini? Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tidak tahu daerah ini!" Ujarnya seraya ditarik oleh Taehyung menuju keruangan yang sepertinya ruang tamu

"Kau adalah propertiku semata wayang, temanilah aku disini hingga rasa peningku menghilang."

Sebuah gelas berisi air diletakan dihadapan Jungkook pada meja, Taehyung menunjuk dagunya pada gelas itu, "Minumlah, kau pasti haus."

Ya aku haus, kau telah menyerangku entah dari mana didalam mobil tadi,

"Well shit Kim Taehyung, jika minta ditemani kau tidak perlu menculikku kesini." Dengan kesal ia menggenggam dan mengarahkan ujung gelas pada bibir kuncupnya, kaki disilangkan pada yang satunya secara feminim.

Namun tiba-tiba kepala terasa berat, Jungkook memejamkan kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik berkontak dengan pipinya, gelas ditaruh dengan lemas diatas meja saat semuanya berubah gelap.

"Kalau tidak pasti kau tak akan ingin, anak manis." Taehyung tersenyum, dia melepaskan eratan jari Jungkook dari gelas krystal bening untuk meletakannya pada dishwasher.

Pemuda itu sudah tidak sadar diri, dan Taehyung harus memberitahu kepada siapa dia harus menurut, ini adalah saat yang tepat, Kim Taehyung yang sedang mabuk adalah Kim Taehyung yang akan mendapatkan semua keinginannya.

Bahkan jika ia harus bertindak sedikit kasar pada kelinci cantik ini.

"Alkohol memang bisa membuatku gila."

Jungkook terbangun dengan rasa sakit pada pergelangan, dia menggeram saat pening menabrak kepalanya. Kedua obsidian onyx halus terbuka dan terpaksa harus tertutup saat sinar lampu menyorot kearahnya.

Dalam sekejap pintu terbuka dan belum sempat ia menoleh kegelapan mengelilingi seluruh ruangan, hanya menyisakan siluet seorang berperawakan atletis, sisanya hitam kelam.

"Kau sudah bangun," nada beratnya lebih tedengar mengungkapkan pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan, membuat Jungkook sedikit begedik akibat suara yang berasal tepat samping telinganya.

Ada sesuatu dalam suara itu yang terdengar sedikit sultry, dan Jungkook yakin orang itu habis berminum dicium oleh bau alkohol dari nafasnya.

"Kau siapa?!" Sebelum bisa mengulurkan tangan, ada suatu tarikan yang menghentikannya. Dia diikat.

Jungkook bisa mengenali bahan ikatan ini sebagai sebuah dasi, dan damn ikatannya sangat keras sehingga ia tidak bisa menggerakan lengan sedikitpun. Sesuatu mengikat pada kepalanya dan Jungkook mendengar sebuah klik

Cahaya remang terlihat samar dari kegelapan yang lagi-lagi menyambutnya, siapapun orang itu pasti dia sudah gila telah mengikat kedua matanya, he blindfolded him.

"Astaga kau terlihat begitu menggiurkan jika jinak seperti ini..."

"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini." Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya seperti sedang berfikir. 'Aa...aku ingat ini suara orang gila itu' ucapnya dalam hati.

Suara derit ranjang yang di naiki menghampiri pendengaran Jungkook. Tak lama kemudian sesuatu yang berat di atas tubuhnya terasa mengukungnya dalam kurungan tubuh seseorang yang berada diatasnya sekarang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Kim Taehyung!!" Jungkook bertanya dengan menekan setiap kaliamatnya.

"Kau tahu seseorang dengan pengaruh alkohol akan berbuat apa ?"

"Kau gil-mmppphh" suara protesan Jungkook terbungkam oleh bibir pemuda yang berada di atasnya sekarang, menciumnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Sial orang ini benar-benar gila. Ya Tuhan, ikatannya sangat sulit di lepas bagaimana caranya aku lolos dari orang gila bernama Kim Taehyung ini." Itu suara Jungkook yang sedang berfikir frustasi dalam hatinya.

Dengan otot lurik yang tidak dapat digerakan, Jungkook hanya dapat menerima perbuatan Taehyung dengan berat hati. Penutup mata tidak mengizinkan untuk melihat apa yang Taehyung lakukan kini selain membungkam bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa semua angin telah menamparnya, tangan Taehyung dengan kasar melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan membuat dirinya telanjang bulat diatas kasur dengan keadaan terikat.

Tepat setelah orang gila itu melepaskan tautan mereka, ia langsung memberontak dengan suara yang sedikit serak, "K-kau! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!",

Taehyung terkekeh melihat pemuda yang meronta dengan sia-sia dibawah kungkungannya, mata bertambah gelap dengan hawa nafsu akibat tubuh mulus yang terekspos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Tapi jika kulepas, dimana bagian serunya?"

Secara reflek Jungkook membusungkan dadanya ketika Taehyung memberikan kulitnya sebuah jilatan dari perut sampai rahangnya. Yang lebih tua menyeringai tipis saat nafas pemuda dibawahnya semakin tidak teratur.

Jemari Taehyung tidak tinggal diam, mereka bergerak dengan perlahan diatas paha yang Jungkook rapatkan. mendecik malas, Taehyung membuka paksa kakinya, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sudah menegang dibawah sana bersamaan dengan lubang kemerahan yang mengerat pada angin.

"Sudah sebasah ini? Bahkan aku belum memulai apa-apa." Bisiknya, nada bertambah rendah membuat peluh dingin membasahi kening Jungkook yang berusaha meronta dari benda metal yang terpasang pada kasur.

"A-akhh"

Jungkook tidak dapat menahan erangan kesakitan saat salah satu jari Taehyung berhasil masuk melewati lubangnya. Meskipun sedang mabuk, dia juga masih memiliki hati untuk tidak memasuki Jungkook secara kering.

"Shh, tahan dulu.. rasa sakitnya akan menghilang, aku janji."

Akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan jika jantung Jungkook tidak berdetak cepat ketika Taehyung berbicara lembut pada telinganya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Tetapi mau bagaimana pun dia tidak terima kalau keperjakaannya akan diambil oleh seniornya yang sedang mabuk, ini sama saja seperti tindakan pelecehan!

Tanpa menunggu Jungkook untuk terbiasa, Taehyung langsung memasukan dua jari sekaligus. Jungkook mengerang, dadanya terbusungkan saat bagian selatannya terasa seolah ia terbakar.

"T-tae--hhahh-s-sakit..!"

Sebuah aliran penyesalan menabrak Taehyung dari ketidaksadarannya, dia nenatap iba kearah pemuda dibawahnya. Namun hawa nafsu mengalahkan rasa simpatinya.

Dia menggerakan tangannya dari segala arah untuk menemukan satu tempat yang akan membuat Jungkook mendesahkan namanya tak karuan,setelah beberapa hentakan akhirnya

"Nghahh...! Tae-h-hyung~"

Taehyung tersenyum puas, bahkan saat mabuk pun ia bisa menumbuk tempat itu dengan tepat.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, kalau dibuka pun yang menyapa hanya kegelapan. Tapi dia merasa dalam euphoria tinggi setiap kali Taehyung menggerakan jari panjangnya. Hanya erangan dan lenguhan hal yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai penyalur rasa nikmat.

Jika boleh jujur, borgol pada lengannya mulai terasa sempit. Ia yakin pergelangan tangannya sudah membiru akibat friksi dari besi dan kulit yang bergesekkan.

"Kau menyukainya hm? Kau suka cara jariku mengenai prostatmu?"

Suara beratnya memberikan kesan menggoda, pundak Jungkook bergetar hanya dengan nada husky dan serak dari mulut Taehyung. Tanpa sengaja kakinya mengenai sebuah benda mengeras dibalik celana pria yang mengikatnya.

Yang lebih tua menggeram, dia menenggelamkan ketiga jarinya dalam-dalam, merasakan dinding rektum menjepit kesekelilingnya. Ujung mulutnya tertarik keatas.

Dia sudah dekat, hanya dengan tiga jariku? Jadi kelinci ini masih perawan.

Melihat Jungkook dengan peluh mengaliri tubuh sintalnya membuat Taehyung ragu jika dia memang manusia, kelinci imut ini adalah bidadari yang jatuh dari neraka.

Tangannya mulai membiru. Jungkook meringis dan memutuskan untuk berdiam diri menahan rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya karena dia sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk melawan.

Yang lebih tua tersenyum tipis. Melihat pemuda dibawahnya kini tidak mengelak semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan pada tubuhnya. Jungkook terlihat hampir hancur. Mungkin jika ia memberi sedikit simpati, pemuda itu tidak akan selelah ini.

Tetapi siapa Taehyung jika ia peduli?

Dia melepas borgol yang terkait pada kasur, membuat Jungkook sedikit tersentak tetapi kembali menghela ketika Taehyung memakaikannya kembali tetapi mengaitkan kedua tangannya.

Tetapi akhirnya sekarang ia bisa menggerakan tangannya bebas tanpa harus merasakan pergelangannya tercekik. Tidak ada niatan membuka penutup mata, Taehyung mendudukan dirinya pada kasur dan menarik Jungkook untuk duduk pada pahanya.

"Aku sering melihatmu dalam bar itu. Apa kau bekerja disitu? Sebagai apa? Stripper?" Jungkook berdecih dan menautkan alisnya tidak suka. Bisa-bisanya Taehyung menganggapnya sebagai pelacur yang menjual tubuh mereka untuk ditatapi oleh pria-pria bermata keranjang!

"Hah kau harap. Aku hanya pergi kesitu untuk menemui noona-ku. Dan kau sendiri? Tidak kusangka orang kaya sepertimu memiliki pekerjaan sebagai bartender."

Sebuah tangan melebarkan pahanya, secara otomatis membuat Jungkook terduduk manis tepat diatas hard-on milik Taehyung yang masih terlapisi celana jeans. Dia melenguh tanpa sengaja dan yang lebih tua menyeringai akibat respon yang Jungkook berikan. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Seorang pria tidak hanya bergantung kepada kekayaannya. Terkadang mereka harus berusaha untuk membuat penghasilan sendiri. Dan kau, apa kau yakin kau tidak keluar dari lukisan? Karena tubuhmu ini bagaikan mahakarya.."

Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya pada pinggul Jungkook dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan mudah, seolah menggerakan sebuah boneka. Jungkook memejamkam matanya yang masih terbalut penutup mata dengan kepala terlempar kebelakang. Dia benci bagaimana dia bisa menikmati setiap friksi yang Taehyung berikan setiap kali bokongnya bertemu dengan bahan keras jeans yang menutup sesuatu lebih keras lagi.

Pundaknya menegang dan dada terbusung kedepan, memberikan akses sempurna kepada Taehyung untuk meraup nipple nya yang terlihat sangat menggoda dengan warna merah muda.

Jungkook ingin melakukan apapun untuk bisa menyingkir dari orang yang kini sedang berbuat hal laknat pada tubunya. Ini adalah sebuah pelecehan!

Tetapi dia tidak bisa berbohong jika dia tidak tergairahkan oleh gerakan Taehyung. Pikiran dan mulut berkata tidak tetapi tubuhnya tidak ingin berkooperasi dari cara ia langsung menegang.

"A-ahn.. B-berhenti- c-cabul!"

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya, "Berhenti? Tetapi mengapa tubuhmu berkata seolah kau tidak ingin aku untuk berhenti? Luruskan pikiranmu Jeon." Dia menggeram ketika merasakan dua belah sintal itu berkontak dengan kejantannan yang berdenyut ingin dibebaskan.

Taehyung melepaskan kain yang terikat pada kepala Jungkook untuk memperlihatkan betapa kerasnya dia, betapa seksinya Jungkook sehingga ia bisa sangat terangsang seperti ini.

Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Tidak banyak yang berbeda karena Taehyung telah mematikan lampunya, tetapi kini ia bisa melihat cahaya yang menerpa wajah tampan Taehyung yang bersinar dibawah sinar bulan. Wajahnya memerah akibat tatapan yang Taehyung berikan.

"J-jangan melihatku s-seperti itu!" Dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona yang telah menghiasi kedua pipi dengan sempurna. Benar-benar melupakan bahwa ia sedang telanjang bulat diatas tubuh Taehyung.

"Matamu sangat indah.."

Jungkook membelakkan matanya yang terpejam. Dia bertatapan dengan Taehyung yang sudah memajukan wajahnya. Alisnya bertaut, bibirnya mengatup untuk menahan sebuah senyuman yang hampir lepas akibat pujian dari Taehyung.

"Bibirmu sangat manis.."

Bahkan Taehyung pun tidak tahu jika apakah ini alkohol yang berbicara. Tetapi jika boleh jujur, Jungkook memang sangat mempesona seperti ini, dengan bilah bibir terbuka dan mata imut yang mengerjap lucu, tidak lupa dengan merah muda yang tertera pada pipi sedikit gembilnya memberikan kesan inosen jika saja dia tidak telanjang bulat.

"Hidungmu sangat menggemaskan.."

Dia mengecup hidung itu sebelum Jungkook bisa mengalihkan kepalanya kearah lain. Bahkan telinganya kini ikut memerah. Dia tidak menyukai cara tubuhnya menanggapi Taehyung.

Yang lebih tua mencondongkan mukanya. Bibirnya berhadapan langsung dengan telinga Jungkook yang terhiasi oleh beragam macam tindikkan piercing. menghembuskan nafas panas dan menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat sebuah tempat dibalik telinganya.

Jungkook tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi ketika Taehyung mengocok miliknya sendiri sebagai pengganti pelumas. Dia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu tegap Taehyung. Kedua tangan bersandar pada dada bidangnya sebagai penopang.

Mulutnya ingin sekali mengeluarkan sebuah rengekan ketika yang lebih tua mengangkat tubuhnya. Mereka menatap lamat satu sama lain untuk mengalihkan Jungkook dari rasa sakit saat Taehyung memasukinya.

"Engh- t-tolong.. p-perlahan," tangannya bergerak untuk menutup bibirnya. Jungkook merasa malu oleh suara-suara yang ia keluarkan. Tetapi Taehyung menarik tangan itu bersamaan dengan sebuah hentakan keras, tanpa sengaja Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah desahan kencang ketika ia sudah menemukan prostatnya dengan sekali coba.

"Argh jangan tahan suaramu.. mendesahlah dan teriakkan siapa yang menggagahimu." Taehyung menggeram. Tangannya menaik turunkan tubuh Jungkook berlawanan dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Menggerutu kasar ketika suara kulit bertemu kulit bersonasi dalam kamarnya.

Sebuah kamar yang selalu dipenuhi keheningan kini terpenuhi oleh suara dosa yang mereka buat.

Nafasnya terengah akibat rasa euphoria yang sangat memabukkan setiap kali Taehyung terbenam dalam lubangnya. Memenuhinya. Jari-jari kaki kecilnya menekuk sebagai satu-satunya penyalur nikmat. Taehyung yakin kalau wajah Jungkook yang terengah ini adalah hal terseksi yang pernah ia lihat.

"A-ah! Nghahh~ T-tae..! A-aku-"

Jungkook tersontak saat yang lebih tua membalikkan posisinya sehingga kini punggungnya menghadap Taehyung. Tetapi kembali melenguh akibat sudut yang membuatnya lebih mudah mengenai prostatnya.

Setelah beberapa menit. Jungkook merasakan sesuatu dalam perutnya. Ia bisa merasakan Taehyung juga mendekat dari hentakannya yang mulai tidak teratur. "Fuck, aku sudah dekat."

Dalam dua kali gerakan, Jungkook hampir menangis dari orgasme terhebat dalam hidupnya. Cairan putih mendarat pada perutnya bahkan juga pada kasur Taehyung yang sudah berantakan akibat aktifitas mereka.

"Eungh~! T-tae, Hahh-!" Taehyung menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Jungkook ketika dinding rektumnya mengerat. Dirinya sudah berada pada ujung, hanya satu dorongnya lagi dan-

"Nghahh! U-uh~ cum for me Tae..!"

Taehyung membenamkan dirinya sangat dalam dan melepas cairannya memenuhi lubang Jungkook. Baru pertama kali ini dia keluar sangat banyak, terlalu banyak sampai ada cairan yang keluar dan mengaliri paha putih yang lebih muda.

Masih berusaha turun dari ketegangan sesi mereka, Taehyung melepaskan borgol pada tangan Jungkook dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Tangan besarnya mendekap tubuh Jungkook yang lemas dalam pelukannya. Mengusakkan hidung runcingnyapada puncak kepala surai hitamnya.

"Itu, adalah orgasme terbaik yang pernah aku alami." Jungkook mendelik kesal pada pria yang dengan tidak sopan menciumi leher jenjangnya. Dia menggerutu tidak terima kalau keperjakaannya baru saja diambil oleh seseorang yang sedang mabuk.

Dirinya merasa sedikit kecewa. Entah apa yang merasuki Jungkook tetapi dia tidak ingin Taehyung untuk melupakan ini. Tidak ingin kejadian ini hanya semata wayang. Dia merutuki dirinya. Mungkin Jungkook yang mabuk.

Pagi menyapa mengusik tidur salah satu pemuda yang berada di kamar apartemen itu. Ia terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Akhh...sakit sekali kepalaku...apa semalam aku minum lagi ?" Sambil memejamkan matanya erat ia mencoba bangun dari posisi duduknya...

"Eunghh..."

Lenguhan kecil seseorang membuat pemuda yang terduduk itu membeku seketika, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh ke arah samping tempat suara lenguhan itu berasal.

DEG!

"Oh shit, aku melakukannya lagi ? Tapi...tapi kenapa dengan dirinya ? Haishh..." pemuda itu mengacak-acak surainya membuatnya semakin berantakan.

Karena kurang yakin pemuda itu pun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya, dengan mata membulat kaget pemuda itu menutup kembali selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Heol!! Ternyata memang benar...haiisshh."

Pemuda itupun melirik sekilas pemuda lain yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. 'Aku harus melihatnya sendiri. Jika memang benar aku melakukannya dengannya...matilah aku.'

Dengan susah payah ia menelan salivanya, tangannya terulur meraih selimut yang berada di atas dada pemuda yang masih terlelap itu. Perlahan ia menariknya dengan mata yang memicing...

Greb!!

"Jangan coba-coba membukanya, atau aku akan mematahkan tanganmu, Kim Taehyung!!" Setelah berhasil mencengkram pergelangan pemuda yang di panggil Kim Taehyung, Pemuda yang terlelap itupun membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menatap tajam onyx coklat gelap itu.

T.B.C

maaf sebelumnya ini masih belum di refisi ulang ya karen ini re-post dari wattpad. di wattpad tulisannya rapih kok nggak berantakkan kayak ini, karena biasa kalau copy paste pasti jelek di pengaturan percakapan dan bait ceritanya, diusahakan akan di perbaiki jika saya ada waktu banyak, sekali lagi maaf ya


	5. chapter 5

Ini sudah genap 2 minggu berlalu kejadian tak terduga itu terjadi. Tapi tetap saja Jungkook selalu dibuat kesal oleh seorang Kim Taehyung. Bahkan ia melupakan fakta bahwa Kim Taehyung telah merenggut sesuatu yang berharga miliknya. 'Mahkotanya' ? Bisa jadi, tapi dia adalah laki-laki! apa yang pas untuk menyebutnya ? haah, tidak penting. "Bodoh! Masalah itu tidak penting selagi aku bukan perempuan yang bisa di hamili" begitu katanya.

Tapi anehnya Jungkook merasa sedikit menyesal jikalau Taehyung benar-benar melupakan kejadian itu. Entahlah ia pun tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berfikir seperti itu. Apakah kepalanya terbentur benda tumpul dengan keras ? Sehingga ia lupa ? Aa!! Tidak mungkin, ia sadar betul hatinya lah yang berfikir begitu dengan logikanya, ani buka berfikir tapi hatinya yang berbicara.

Bagaimanapun juga Taehyung sadar telah melakukan hal fatal, sangat fatal malah pada hobae-nya itu. Dan Taehyung mengganggu kegiatan hobae-nya yang-ehmm- manis itu karena suatu alasan, mulai tertarik mungkin ? Entahlah hanya hati seorang Kim Taehyung lah yang tahu akan hal itu.

"Noona, aku bosan melihat wajahnya setiap hari. Dia selalu berada di sekelilingku, mengganggu aktifitasku dan parahnya lagi ia seperti penguntit berjiwa psycho...ugh.. sangat menyeramkan" Jungkook bergidik ngeri, sang kakak perempuannya hanya memberi respon dengan tawa anggunnya yang menurut Jungkook menyebalkan itu.

"Tsk...apa yang lucu, eo ?" Dengus Jungkook kesal.

"Haha..Kookie kau tahu ? Kau dengannya sangat cocok. Kepribadian kalian yang saling bertolak belakang itu membuat kalian saling melengkapi. Haha...a-aakk! Yak, aku ini lebih tua darimu kenapa memukul keningku eo ? Dongsaeng kurang ajar." Yang dipukul mempuotkan bibirnya sambil mengusap keningnya yang terkena pukulan 'sayang' dari Jungkook. Si pemukul malah tidak perduli dengan kakaknya yang kesakitan, mengabaikan umpatan sang kakak.

"Berhenti membuatku kesal noona, kau ini tidak pernah berubah, aku ini dongsaeng-mu bukan orang lain, masih saja membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menangis kencang ingin dibelikan permen kapas. Huh." Dengus Jungkook sebal.

"Eiihh, kau memang adikku yang sudah besar, katanya...haha... Tapi tetap saja kau adalah adik kecilku yang paling manis dan menggemaskan. Hahaha..." merangkul Jungkook yang masih kesal kemudian tertawa.

"tidak ada yang lucu noona!!! isshhh... kau ini tetap saja menyebalkan. Ubahlah sedikit sifatmu itu, pantas saja kau tidak laku-laku." ujar Jungkook datar.

"bukannya tidak laku, sialan. aku hanya belum menemukan yang tepat untuk menjadi pasanganku. dan kau ? kau bahkan belum menemukan- ahh ani kau bahkan sudah ada calonnya...kekeke... tapi bagaimana bisa kau melepaskan harga dirimu untuk pemuda itu ? kau ini aneh Kook." mendengar ucapan itu dari kakaknya membuat wajah Jungkook mengeras.

"Sialan! Aku juga tidak tahu, dia mabuk. dan aku terbawa suasana saat itu, haiisshh... memalukan sekali. aku merasa dia melakukan hal aneh padaku hingga akhirnya aku menurutinnya, tapi aku juga merasa menolaknya. aahh molla!!!" Jungkook mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Noona-nya hanya menatap prihatin kepada adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"hmmm... sebaiknya kau kembali ke kampus, selesaikanlah kuliahmu dengan benar, setelah itu kau bisa ikut denganku kembali ke Amerika." ujar sang noona.

"What ? untuk apa aku kembali ke sana ? aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang gila itu lagi." kaget Jungkook.

"hah ? siapa ? Nichole ?" bingung sang noona.

"tentu saja dia. aku tidak mau!"

"bagaimana kalau kita tetap ke sana tapi kita pindah ke rumah baru ? aku ada rumah lain di sana Kook, rumah pribadiku. kita tidak harus tinggal di rumah appa kan ?"

"eo ? benar juga. baiklah aku akan ikut perkataanmu. sekarang aku berangkat ya ? bye noona-ku tercinta." setelah mengecup pipi noona-nya, Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menyambar kunci motornya yang terletak di atas meja. sang noona hanya tersenyum melihat sang adik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berniat untuk pergi ke kampus Kook ?" itu pertanyaan dari Yoongi bertepatan saat Jungkook memasuki Basecamp mereka, berjalan mengambil jaket kulit hitam miliknya yang tertinggal disana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun kepada Yoongi.

"Yeah!! you must know this not like real me. Noona-ku memintaku menyelesaikan kuliahku di sini dan aku akan kembali ke Amerika setelah lulus, hanya tinggal 1 semester aku akan segera pindah. This not my wish, but yeah! ini membantuku menjauh dari orang stupid itu."

"kau tidak kerja hyung ?" Lanjut Jungkook dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku sedang malas ke gedung entertaintment dan mendekam di ruang studioku seharian. aku sedikit bosan dengan keadaan di dalam studio beberapa hari belakangan ini. Entahlah." jawab Yoongi.

"terserah dirimulah hyung. Aku pergi dulu, bye!" kemudian melenggang pergi setelah melihat Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

saat berjalan menuju parkiran Jungkook melihat mobil Jimin memasuki lingkup basecamp-nya, Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "apa yang dia lakukan di sini ?" pikirnya.

"Oii, Jungkook! kenapa bengong begitu ?" Jimin menyapanya dengan pertanyaan dan suaranya yang tinggi,

"Sialan! kau membuatku kaget. apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" setelah mengumpati Jimin, Jungkook langsung melemparinya dengan pertanyaan.

"wow, wow, wow, santai sedikit Kook, Yoongi yang menyuruhku ke sini. apa dia tidak memberitahukan hal ini padamu ?" tanya Jimin heran.

"Whatever, minggir aku mau pergi." usir Jungkook.

"Tsk... kau ini, ok...ok." Jimin pun menyingkir dari hadapan Jungkook kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke basecamp Club motor Bangtan.

setelah menstarter motornya, Jungkook langsung melajukan motornya menuju gedung kampus yang tidak terlalu jauh dari basecamp mereka. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pikirannya menjadi terpusat kepada satu orang dan satu nama tidak lain dan tidak bukan,

"Kim Taehyung." gumam Jungkook tanpa sadar.

sesaat Jungkook melirik kaca spion motor miliknya dan memicingkan matanya saat menangkap pantulan dari arah belakangnya, akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihat mobil itu mengikutinya diam-diam. terlintas ide gilanya, ia kemudian menambah kecepatan motornya sambil melirik sesekali ke kaca spion motor miliknya, benar dugaannya mobil itu mengikutinya. merasa tidak asing dengan mobil itu, ia mencoba mengingat mobil Ferrari warna merah milik siapakah yang mengikutinya itu.

sadar akan siapa pemilik mobil Ferrari warna merah tersebut, dengan secara mendadak Jungkook menghentikan motornya otomatis mobil tersebut juga berhenti mendadak menyisakan jarak hingga 1 meter dekatnya dengan posisi Jungkook sekarang. Setelah memperlihatkan smirk-nya Jungkook kembali melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan sang pengemudi mobil yang terkejut.

"Astaga! bocah itu hampir saja membuatku serangan jantung." ucap sang pengemudi mobil.

"baiklah mungkin hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu mengikutinya, aku lelah dan butuh istirahat, tapi seminarku besok pagi, haah.. bikin pusing saja, anak itu bukannya meringankan beban pikiranku." keluhnya.

"kembali ke kampus dan mengurus sedikit urusan yang belum selesai." ia pun kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju kampusnya. Kampus yang sama dengan Jungkook.

"Tumben masuk jam kuliah ? Biasanya kau selalu membolos daripada mendengarkan dosen yang katanya menyebalkan Kook ?" Itu adalah pertanyaan, ani tapi lebih tepat seperti sindiran dari pada pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut teman satu clubnya itu.

"Kau ini bertanya padaku atau sedang menyindirku hah ?" Kesal Jungkook. Yang di tanya seperti itu hanya tersenyum dengan konyol.

Yeah, selama ini Jungkook jarang mau masuk jam kuliah, apalagi mata kuliah sastra, ia memang menyukai seni tapi tidak dengan sastranya.

Sejenak setelah pertengkaran kecilnya Jungkook dengan Mingyu, Jihoon yang jengah akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Eiihh, kenapa sih setiap kalian bertemu di kampus selalu berkelahi, apakah kalian berdua tidak bisa diam. Eeagghh.. menyebalkan sekali." Keluh Jihoon.

Keduanya lalu terdiam mendengar hyung mereka yang menggeram kesal.

"Kalau kau marah, sangat menyeramkan hyung." Celetuk Jungkook. Yang dibilang 'menyeramkan' hanya memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Jungkook.

"Perhatikan dosen dan jangan banyak bicara!" Geram Jihoon.

"Sifatnya sama saja dengan Yoongi hyung. Yah sebelas duabelas dengan hyung-nya." Ujar Jungkook dalam hati. Ya dia tidak mau di sembur amukan Jihoon lagi.

Bel jam makan siang 5 menit yang lalu sudah berbunyi, Taehyung masih setia berada di perpustakaan kampus. Anak itu tumben sekali memasuki tempat keramat para kutu buku. Ia hanya bilang bahwa alasan pertama dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan skripsi, tapi nyatanya apa yang dia lakukan di sana ? Tidur, ya dia hanya tidur dengan buku terbuka ditangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia jadikan tumpuan di meja untuk menopang wajahnya yang ia kesampingkan.

Alasan kedua sebelum memasuki perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya, ia melihat Jungkook memasuki perpustakaan juga, entah apa yang ia lakukan di sana, mengambil buku untuk tugas mata kuliahnya mungkin ? Taehyung tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, ia hanya berfikir kalau ia bisa melihat Jungkook ? it's not a problem for him.

Demi dewa-dewi langit, Taehyung seperti orang bodoh dengan ekspresi tidur seperti itu.

"Aigoo~ jika dia tidur seperti itu bisa-bisa tulang lehernya patah, dasar bodoh." Gerutu Seungjae, teman seperjuangan Taehyung. Dengan sengaja Seungjae menarik lengan Taehyung yang menopang kepalanya hingga bunyi 'duk' yang kuat karena kepala Taehyung yang menghantam meja. Dengan itu Taehyung terbangun tiba-tiba.

"Aduh!! Sialan, siapa yang-

Taehyung menoleh kearah pelaku yang telah menarik lengannya hingga kepalanya terantuk oleh meja.

Ya!! Seungjae!! Aish.. apa yang kau lakukan, ini sakit tahu!" Taehyung berucap sambil mengusap keningnya yang terasa sakit.

"Niatnya sih ingin membangunkanmu karena posisi tidurmu itu sangat tidak nyaman, tapi yah aku 'tidak' sengaja menarik kuat lenganmu dan 'duk' kepalamu terbentur kemeja." Dengan polosnya Seungjae berucap, Taehyung yang mendengar itu mendengus kesal.

"Mikir aja Teman, kalau bukan udah aku cincangin dari tadi." Ucap Taehyung kesal. Seungjae hanya menampilkan senyumannya sambil membuat Vsign didekat ujung matanya.

"Tae, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan ? Menyelesaikan skripsi atau 'stalking' hobae eo ?" Seungjae mendudukkan bokongnya di bangku samping Taehyung.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Menyebalkan" kesal Taehyung.

"Hei bro, santai saja aku hanya bercanda, kau ini emosian sekalu sih akhir-akhir ini, ada masalah eo ?" Tanya Seungjae.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri, sudah aku mau pergi menyingkir dari situ." Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya, Seungjae yang jadi sasaran hanya memajukan kursinya lebih dekat dengan meja baca agar tak menghalangi jalan Taehyung.

T.B.C


End file.
